The Truth
by becauseican2
Summary: A lot of truths come out


**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. ******

**Story Plot: Tommy and Kimberly go out where Tommy shows Kimberly around. But showing around turns into a lot more than it should be.**

Tommy was driving the car for what seemed to be forever. He and Kimberly were sitting in the car in complete silence. He did not know what to say and even when he did manage to think of something he did not know how quite to say it without sounding nervous at all. Tommy then decided to reach for the radio but at the same time Kim happened to be reaching for it as well.

"Sorry" They said in unison. "We seem to be saying that a lot Tommy. Don't you think?" Kim smiled and Tommy noticed this loosening some of his tension "Yeah we do. Maybe we should come up with a rule." Kim turned and looked at Tommy with a highly confused face "Rule?" Tommy smiled "Yeah. No saying sorry and if you do the winner gets ice cream" Kim kept looking at Tommy very amused "Ok I like that rule. I also like ice cream so why not have my cake and eat it too" Tommy gave a very curious look "What makes you think you won't crack first?" Kim laughed "Well Tommy if your still the same Tommy I knew back then…your bound to give in first" Tommy looked at Kim even more amused than before "Maybe I Changed." Kim looked out the window smiling then back at Tommy as her hair blew beautifully from the wind. "Maybe but I doubt you would change that much. If it is one thing that would stay constant in Thomas Oliver it would be his ability to apologize on a regular basis. It is a part of his lovely sweet persona." Tommy grinned at what she had said "well maybe your right. But he can have a semi-badass side though." Kim looked at him intrigued by his comment "oh wow. Can't wait to see that. Let him know that when this semi-badass side comes out to let me know." Kim smiled at Tommy looked out the window

Seeing various shops and stores but instead of Tommy showing her around like he was suppose to he was pulling into a forest like region. "Where are we going Tommy?" Tommy smiled at Kim "I will show you around the town later there is something you really need to see"

Kim got out of the car to go onto the edge of a river. The area was beautiful. It had tons of flowers and amazing trees but something with Tommy showing her this place seemed odd "You're not planning on killing me or anything are you?" Tommy got out the car and walked around to get Kimberly "no" Tommy laughed, Kim kept walking around smelling the flowers "so in that case where are we?" Tommy looked at Kim, "This is Mills Run. It is one of the most calming places to come when you need to just get away. I come up here sometimes and practice my martial arts. I noticed in your house you had a picture of you under a tree on the edge of a river similar to this." Kim looked shocked and happy that he had realized the old picture on her coffee table "yeah that was my run away place after…." Kim stopped speaking and began walking around touching the trees and walking near the water amazed how much it looks like her run away place.

"Hey Kim can I ask you a question?" Tommy looked at Kim walking around as he said that "Sure Tommy you can ask me anything" Kim smiled looking at him then looked down "what happened?" Kim looked at Tommy with a puzzled look "What do you mean what happened?" Tommy walked to Kim and pulled her to sit next to him under a tree "I mean you wrote me a letter. Saying you found someone else. No warning. No nothing. Kim I loved you. I mean I still do. I need something…. something" Kim looked at Tommy with tears welling up in her eyes "I am so so sorry. I do owe you an explanation. You know it's funny how I remember the day as if it were yesterday…" Kim continued

"_**Coach I'm only here for a two days I want to go see my friends." Kim pleaded to her coach. Kim's coach had planned Kim's whole trip in angel grove before Kim could even get on the plane to Angel grove. " Kim I know your happy to be back but you know this was a strictly business trip" Kim gave her coach a very mean look "It is always business with you" Kim's coach looked at Kim then away "You have five hours hart. Be back here at exactly 8:00 for the pre judging talk" Kim smiled, jumped and hugged her coach "Thank you..thank you…thank you" her coach just pushed her off and told her to go.**_

_**Kim had called Aisha as soon as she was set free of gymnast world and they went off shopping and for lunch. When they were at lunch Kim began asking Aisha all sorts of questions about her going Quest for new life "so your really going away?" Aisha ate some broccoli and answered Kim "yeah. I am leaving the power rangers and going on to live my life in a whole new world. I am scared Kim" Kim smiled putting her hand on Aisha's "You will be awesome. And have so much fun. Ishe you deserve this more than anything and I couldn't be more proud of you" Aisha looked at Kim like she was about to cry "you know you are really making me mess up the make up chick." Both girls laughed and Aisha continued "But you know it is the same for you right? I mean you deserve to be happy. By the way how is the Gymnastics going?" Kim gave a very sarcastic laugh "It 's going. You know I thought this would be the time of my life and do not get me wrong I love gymnastics but I did not think I would begin to lose myself one I joined…." Kim looked over to see that Tommy and Kat were next to each other in a very close intimate way. This caught Kim off guard.**_

_**Aisha saw Kim's shock and turned around to see what Kim was looking at. It turned out to be Tommy and Kat having Lunch together and they were very close to one another. "Kim…maybe we should go. What do you think?" Kim just stared in shock with tears in her eyes "Kim. I am so sorry you had to see this. They have been this way since you left. Tommy has been lonely and need a friend." Kim gave a sad laugh "so he goes to Katharine. I get it. I leave and he moves on. Not that I need anything else to go wrong in my life. You know what Aisha this is me and you time. How about we go more shopping?" Kim wipes her tears and smiles a happier smile "ok Kim if that is what you want" Aisha smiles and they get up, pay, and leave before Tommy and Kat saw them**_

_**The shopping trip was not as enjoyable for Kim as it had been earlier Aisha knew there was a lot on her mind. Aisha finally decided to stop "Fake shopping" and Talk to Kim "Let it out. Sweetie what is going on in that head of yours?" Kim looked at Aisha " I am find Aisha really I am" Aisha gave Kim that "I know your lying look" and put her hand on Kims hand " you know for one you cannot lie to me. And two I know you too well so spill." **_

_**Kim looked up at Aisha "maybe I should just end it with me and him. I am holding him back Ishe. He needs someone who is here with him and I cannot be that right now. I want him to be happy and he is clearly happy with Kat or maybe some other girl. I will not ask him to give up his life for me." Aisha looked at Kim with deep concern "that is sweet and all Kim but you love him and he loves you more than anything. You know he will not agree to breaking up with you just because of him supposedly needing to move on. He loves you way too much Kim." Kim sat in a bench next to Aisha "well than maybe Ishe I am just going to have to do things in a very different way." Kim looked at her watch see it was 7:30 "I think it is time I go." Both girls smiled and stood up at the same time "so Aisha I think this is goodbye. I mean stating you do not even know where you're going yet." Aisha smiled a little more "yeah. You know what no. It is not goodbye. It is see you later. The minute I find somewhere I am meant to be you will be the first one I contact" Kim smiled just as much as Aisha and hugged her "oh sweets I hate to leave you again. I do love you so much." Aisha hugged back with a little stronger embrace "I love you too babe and I better hear about you on TV ok?" Kim looked back at her smiling "you know you will and I better here you are doing good wherever you are" Aisha laughed and grabbed her packages "bye babe" Kim looked at he go and then went to stop her "bye Ishe…oh and Aisha do not tell the others I am here ok" Aisha gave Kim a confused look knowing Kim was up to something then agreed "ok. But whatever your planning please becareful" Kim nodded and watched Aisha walk away to her car.**_

Kim kept going with what she was saying "after all that happened I did what I had to do in Angel Grove and we were off to back to Florida. I got back and found a letter from Aisha saying how much she was meant to be in Africa and yada. She also is part why I sent the letter she said to me in her letter…" Kim does her Aisha impersonation "Kim sometimes letting go is the hardest thing to do but once you do it your destiny will follow" Kim went back to her original voice "once she said that I knew I had to do what I had to do. So I sent you the letter saying I found someone else. It was the only way I knew you would move on with your life. I turns out that the someone I found was Lucy. My dog. I remember that night as if it were yesterday. I cried and cried. I was so hurt that I left my room and ran. I did not even know where I was going but I found this lake and it was just as beautiful as this. Somehow one of my friends followed me and she happens to be a photographer. She took my picture; the one you saw; at that lake that evening. At that moment I have never felt so calm in my life. Well anyway from then on every time I felt sad or just needed to go away I went there. The night that I was taken with Jason that is where I was coming from. Funny I ran into you then too." Tommy looked at Kim and all he could get out was "wow" Kim looked out at the water "that is it. That is the short version of what happened" Kim just could not believe she told him what she told him. Every single muscle in her body tensed up when she realized he had not really said something.

Tommy after about five minutes broke his silence "so this is not even the whole story?" Kim shook her head no "I am so sorry Kim" Kim smiled "for what it is not even your fault. It was something that just had to happen." Tommy went to speak but Kim stood up and cut him off "So how about we got get something to eat?" Tommy realized that yet again Kim was avoiding talking about an issue they really needed to solve. The issue of their relationship. "Um…ok cool. I know this amazing restaurant we could go to" Tommy said this as he stood up and walked to his car with Kim and opened her door for her and she gave a soft smile and jumped in the car. Tommy ran to the other side and got in. "so Oliver I think you owe me ice cream" Kim looked at Tommy smiling. "As I recall you said I am sorry just now i.e. you owe me ice cream" Tommy smiled and looked into Kim's eyes "your right. I guess I am easy" Kim looked back into his eyes intensely still smiling "sometimes easy is not necessarily a bad thing. It has its perks" Kim smiled wider than before looked at the lake again and watched the lake as Tommy drove off until she could not see it anymore.

_**A/N: Ok so yay! Finally the next chapter. So once again sorry for taking so long! Thanks for being patient with me. The next one shot I have I am bringing in a special guest from power rangers to stir up the Tommy and Kim relationship a little. Remember R&R and let me know what you think. :D**_


End file.
